Broadcast of entertainment programming content, e.g., TV programs, over broadband communications networks, such as cable networks, is well known. However, to free a user from the traditional constraint of a broadcast schedule, the cable network may also provide the user with video-on-demand (VOD) services, e.g., movie-on-demand (MOD) service, subscription VOD (SVOD) service, etc., which allow the user to access selected programming content on an on-demand basis. In addition, the VOD services allow the user to manipulate (e.g., rewind, pause and fast-forward) a VOD presentation to enhance his/her enjoyment. However, the collection of VOD programs from which the user may select is typically compiled by the VOD service provider. Because the user has no input to the compilation of the VOD programs, the user at times may not find any program in the collection to his/her personal liking.
Personalized recording may be a solution to the above-identified VOD service deficiency, which may be achieved using a digital video recorder (DVR), also known as a personal video recorder (PVR), e.g., TiVo or ReplayTV device. A DVR allows a user to record his/her favorite TV programs for later review, and exercise a season-pass-like option to record every episode of his/her favorite program for a period. It may automatically record programs for the user based on his/her viewing habit and preferences. It also automatically records the last X minutes of programming content played on the channel to which the user actually tunes, where X represents a predetermined value. The presentation of the recorded programming content can be manipulated by exercising rewind, pause and fast-forward functions as well. In addition, some DVRs may provide a “commercial skip” feature or the like, enabling the user to conveniently skip commercials when viewing recorded programming content.
Examples of prior art DVRs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,551 issued to Logan et al. (the '551 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,389 issued to Barton et al. (the '389 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,338 (the '338 patent) issued to Wood et al. The '551 patent describes a DVR employing a “circular buffer” which constantly records one or more incoming audio or video programs. Incoming analog broadcast programs are digitized and compressed prior to storage in the buffer, then decompressed and converted back into analog form for playback.
The '389 patent describes a DVR which allows a user to store selected television broadcast programs while the user is watching or reviewing another program. The program data is compressed pursuant to an MPEG standard and separated into video and audio components for storage.
The '338 patent describes a DVR having integrated channel guides allowing a user to control recording and storage of television programs into personal channels for later playback and viewing. In the event that the storage overflows, preexisting stored programs are deleted based on their predetermined priority to make room for new programs.